Cruel Cobalt
by youkaihybrid2698
Summary: Re-done This time it actually has a story in it. I hope you like it, it took me awhile to write this bit of the story and if you do like it review please and I may write more depending. I am not that good at descriptions or summaries so read if you dare.


She grimaced as he entered the room, she held her head high and gave a growl in disgust as he moved slowly to her. Tears pricked at her eye's as she felt him slide the short, sharp dagger a long the skin of her forearm. She muttered a curse under her breath to this tall man with long dark hair and cobalt eye's, he looked so young but in truth he was very old like her. But they were both not human, they resided of different bloods. Youkai to be exact, she could feel his cobalt eye's stare daggers into her back as he slowly paced around her while she stood on her knee's on the ground. He scowled deeper as she wiggled trying to free her hands of the ropes which were now cutting her writs that were already red with rope burn. He took silent steps and sat in a swivel chair which he swiveled to look out the window completely ignoring her now. She grimaced once more then stopped silently noticing the dagger he had carelessly left on the desk as he had gone to sit in his swivel chair. She wasted no time silently inching to the small dagger, once she was within reach she used her mouth to grab it then slowly inched it down her back cutting the rope as best as she could. But a slip and the knife made a fine cut into her pale skin she muffled a yelp making it sound as though a silent cough. She picked up the knife again and once more started to cut. The blade had slipped a few times after but not injuring her as badly as the first time. Soon she had gotten herself free from the rope, she listened for a sound from him. He only stared out the window never noticing what she was up to, She cringed as she got on all fours like a dog and crawled to his desk. She reached for the box that with held what she needed. Her heart had laid dormant in that box for years and yet she had never been able to get it, "why now, after all these years could she finally get her heart back. This had to be a trick, there was no possible way he would let her leave, He had made sure there would be no possible way of escape" She reached and grabbed the box which contained her heart, but as she was about to pull the box off the desk he swiveled around and grabbed her arm " Did you really think I would let you leave my love," He exclaimed with a almost pained look in his deep cobalt eye's, "Have I not cared for you, made sure you would not be left for death, I've made sure you were safe as well and this is how you repay me" He roared ripping the box from her hand and pressing into her bleeding arm making her howl with pain. " Tell me you love me," He said his eye's storming with anger, " I could never come to love you, you are a monster," She exclaimed look at him with a dangerous look in her eye that made him loosen his grip on her bloody arm. He held her closer " You will come to like me some day I know you will," He said with a cackle of laughter. Her eye's burned with hatred at him, she would never let him win. A voice in the back of her head obviously her beast screamed to her " Get the necklace off!," It said curling closer to her, in a burst of energy she grabbed at the matching bracelet he wore. The red rubies in it looked like small droplets of blood against his wrist, she grabbed it successfully removing the bracelet, she heard a click and felt her power and aura come surging back to her, The gold necklace with the blood red ruby's fell with a clink at her lap. She used all her might knowing he had been weakened now that the bounding necklace was taken off and pushed him out the window before he could make a grab for her. But instead of hearing the satisfying thud she heard a soft the clap of a landing on the concrete. With a wince she grabbed her box and her sword Zaku and hobbled to the door of his office only to be greeted by the snake guard who gave a hiss of laughter as she pulled the injured girl next to her hissing into her ear, " We can't let you leave dear, that would make the master most displeased"


End file.
